Soledad
by Netzach
Summary: One shot de una noche de inspiracion, es lo primero que escribo! Espero que me digais que tal lo veis. Es un poco triste, esperanzador, no tengo ni idea de como describirlo, pero creo que os gustará


**SOLEDAD **

Ahora mismo me siento sola, SOLA, a pesar dé estar rodeada de gente que me quiere, no hay nadie en el amplio mundo que pueda sacarme de esta soledad?... no necesito una respuesta, si lo hay, siempre lo hay, y es él,ÉL, con mayúsculas, único ser que puede evitar que perezca ante las llamas de la soledad.

Pero no lo sabe, No, No sabe que desde la incongruencia del amor incomprendido o desde las llamas de la pasión desbordada siempre es él, siempre esta en mi mente sin dejarme disfrutar de la belleza natural de la vida, sin permitirme tener un algo para mí, ya que ese algo siempre es un nosotros encubierto.

He buscado en tantas partes el nosotros, pero jamás lo encuentro, que me pasa, Soy yo... o no lo soy, es una duda que surca incontables veces mi mente y para la que nunca encuentro respuesta.

No lo entiendo, es la única salida, me corroe las entrañas este sentir inconcluso que provoca que a mi pesar la pena sea mi mejor aliada, pero... que pena debo sentir si lo tengo a mi lado? Soy el único ser incondicional para él, aunque me cause tan gran dolor en el alma, y pesar de saber que no es mío, que no lo puedo tener, sigo insistiendo, sigo estando ahí para él, siempre.

Pero me niego a que este sea el fatídico sentido final de mi destino, a partir de este momento renuncio a él, me duele, pero no tengo más salida, tengo la imperiosa necesidad de dejarlo, aunque con su partida muera mi alma. Aunque sin él... se seque mi corazón.

No quiero seguir sufriendo..., su afecto..., siempre tan sincero, me duele. Saber que soy tan importante para él, pero que a la vez soy algo tan superfluo, puede hallar miles mejores que yo, y de hecho, ya lo ha logrado. Y aquí sigo yo tratando de sacar esta cruel espina de mi herido corazón, le quiero, pero es un amor prohibido, es un amor de esos que solo triunfa en las películas.

No soy capaz de expresar lo que todo mi ser me reclama, te reclama, y así prefiero que siga, pues a pesar de que yo intento dar ese toque de sinceridad y claridad a todo lo que hago, contigo jamás lo logro. La culpabilidad por aquello que nunca nos atreveremos a hacer, es siempre mayor a los idealizados deseos de una vida feliz, o al menos, satisfactoria para ambos, pues no me siento capaz de decirte aquello que tanto ansío.

Soy débil, aunque intento disimularlo en las múltiples aventuras en que nos embarcamos juntos, que como ya sospechas, son muchas menos de las que yo desearía. Lloro, lloro de impotencia ante lo que nos depara este incierto futuro, pero lo peor es... que tu siempre estas ahí para mí, que hacer si aunque quiera no puedo sacarte de mi vida, pues eres mi vida. Te observo cada día, deprimido, solitario, pero que es lo que debo hacer si tu me evitas, si me pones mil excusas para evitar doblegarte, no lo sé, tal vez debería olvidarte, olvidar estos cinco años de felicidad a tu lado.

Sé que has sufrido una gran perdida, pero no eres el único, el dolor es un sentimiento tan confuso, parece que nos desborde, pero siempre hay alguien con mas derecho a sufrir, y muy a mi pesar, en esta ocasión eres tu.

Te quiero y te odio a la vez por todo lo que me das y me quitas, no me permites disfrutar contigo, pero sin ti no soy nada..., no soy nadie, mi identidad se pierde entre tus múltiples carencias.

Necesito saber de una buena vez que represento yo para ti, no se como me ves, soy tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, Tal vez, pero yo deseo ser algo mas para ti, seré alguna vez capaz de decirte que es lo que siento, que espero, que imploro cada noche al acostarme? No lo creo, pero desde la intimidad de este mi diario, puedo decir sin temor a duda, que te amo.

Desde lo más profundo de mi ser, y aunque este amor jamás perdure, te siento mío, pues eres mío, espero encontrarte de nuevo en mi camino, nuestro camino, pues no creo poder seguir ocultándotelo, de hecho, incluso tu mejor amigo lo sabe ya, como es posible que hasta el ser mas superficial del planeta se haya enterado sin que tuél niño que vivió, sea si quiera consciente de lo que siento hacia ti, pero algún día lo sabrás, algún día seré capaz de decírtelo... algún día lo haré!

Y cuando llegue, lo averiguare, en ese momento lograre al fin descifrar todo el entramado de tu ser, que si me permites saboree esos labios que durante tanto tiempo me han sido negados, que disfrute de tu compañía... como jamás me he permitido hacerlo, ese día llegar� y será cuando al fin te diré todo lo que siento... todo lo que sufro sin ti, todo lo que busco... y no hallo lejos de tu lado, ese día al fin serás enteramente mío, ese día te diré toda la verdad... aun a riesgo de perderte, y a pesar de ser una sabelotodo, te diré que no lo se todo, aunque lo desearía.

No importaría si ese sueño solo durase un segundo, valdría la pena, sabría al fin que nuestro momento... "_ha llegado_", pero también sabría en ese preciso instante que mi deseo en realidad no es un mísero segundo, es despertar cada día con la certeza de que me corresponde, sabiendo que mi corazón nunca mas amanecerá solo y dormido, pero eso es algo que quedara entre él y yo... cuando al fin nuestro día nos encuentre.

* * *

Holas! bueno q os ha parecido? bien, mal, fatal? no seais muy duros, es mi primer fic de one shot. 

Supongo y espero q sepais q los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Este mini fic va dedicado a pruepotter por ser mi hermanita pequeña; a billiwig, gran amiga incondicional; y a nenigranger con quien me lo paso de P U T A madre por el msg.

La historia la escribí un dia q me sentia tremendamentedepre pq prue me dejó sola en casa todo el fin de semana asi q no pude escribir un final q no sentia por lo q decidíq fuera un finalabierto...se deja a la imaginacion de cada lector... obviamente como GRAN fanatica de HH ellos acaban juntos (al menos en mi mente) jejejejejejeje.

Bueno, nada más... ya sabeis donde dejar los reviews y todas esas cosas. Muxus muxus


End file.
